


Beautiful Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a very drunk Laura mistakes some stranger's car for a cab?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

Ungracefully Laura stumbled out of the night club. She had drunk entirely too much for her body to handle but LaF had mercilessly ordered shot after shot until Laura couldn't barely stand straight anymore.

With slurring words she somehow had managed to convince her friends that she would take one of the cabs standing in front of the club to get home. Tired and barely awake she managed to open the backdoor from one of the cars, fell into the backseat and told the driver her adress before she simply fell asleep.

-

Irritated and a little shocked Carmilla stared at the brunette who just had passed out on her backseat and had already started snoring really loud. “What the hell...”, she spoke to herself.

She considered her next steps.

A: She could kick the girl the hell out of her car and tell her to find a real cab to get her home – which was no option, let's be real. Carmilla didn't trust any of these creepy old guys.

B: She could simply take the girl home and make sure that she was safe.

The dark haired woman groaned. Of course she would take her home. With a sigh she fumbled her phone out of her pants and called her mother who was the one who had sent her here in the first place.

 

“ _Mom?”_

“ _Is something wrong with Will, honey?”_

“ _No, no. In fact I just arrived at the club.”_

“ _Is something wrong with you?”_

“ _No Mom, I'm fine. But it's a little bit complicated.”_

“ _Ok?”_

“ _Well, I just parked my car and suddenly the backdoor opens and a girl stumbles in, tells me her address and passes out. Actually, you can hear her snoring in the background.”_

“ _Thank god she got into your car and not into some pervert's. Sweetie, you have to get that girl home but please make sure that Will is ok first!”_

“ _Of course, Mom. Hopefully she doesen't throw up in my car.”_

“ _Don't be mean!”_

“ _Yea, yea. Alright. I'll try to reach Will now. See you.”_

“ _Take care! And make sure that the girl drinks at least two glasses of water and is warm and-”_

“ _Mom, I know how to handle drunk people. Bye._

“ _Ok, honey. Bye!”_

Carmilla pressed the red button and looked for the “numbskull” entry in her contactlist. Surprisingly her brother picked up rather quickly.

“ _Carm, what is it?”_

“ _Not in that tone, young man! I am in the car in front of the club because Mom wanted me to pick you up”_

“ _Uhm.. I already left the club.”_

“ _And didn't bother to tell me?! Where are you?”_

“ _I'm at Helena's. She wasn't feeling well so we went to her place and I didn't want to leave her alone.”_

“ _Oh, Will. Fine. But please call Mom and tell her where you are, you know how worried she gets.”_

“ _Aren't you driving home?”_

“ _No. I have something to take care of. Well, someone, to be correctly.”_

“ _Who?”_

“ _I'll tell you later. Bye, lil brother”_

“ _Ok, goodbye, sis.”_

She put her phone away and looked at the sleeping girl in the rear mirror. Carmilla had to admit that she was rather cute, even though her mouth was wide open and her hair was messy. The fact that she wasn't wearing a jacket at this temperature concerned Carmilla and without a second thought she took off her leather jacket and put it over the stranger so she wouldn't freeze too much.

“I hope I got your address right.”, she mumbled and started the car.

-

After fifteen minutes, the girl was still snoring, she parked the car in front of a small but pretty house. “Now to the unpleasant part.”

Somehow Carmilla had to get her into the house, so she grabbed her purse and looked for her keys, which were thankfully present. Then she got out and walked around the car to open the backdoor. Gently she shook the girl's shoulder.

“Hey, cutie! Wake up! You're at home!”

Laura just groaned something and kept on sleeping. “Really?”

She tried shaking her again, but got no reaction. “You are seriously expecting from me to carry you inside, aren't you.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She flung the purse over her shoulder and after the third try she had managed to pick the sleeping girl up and kicked the car door shut.

In bridal style she carried her to the door and saw herself in front of the next problem. How on earth was she supposed to open the door without dropping her? There was no use, she had to sit the girl down to open the door. Carefully she put her down and made sure that she was safely leaning against the wall. “Incredible. She's still asleep” Carmilla shook her head and opened the door.

-

Twenty minutes later the brunette was safely placed on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her and two couch pillows placed under her head. Carmilla had taken her shoes off and after some searching she had found a bucket that she'd placed next to the couch, in case the girl had to throw up. On the couch table she had placed a water bottle and a glass.

With a sigh she dropped down on the armchair. She would stay for a few more minutes to make sure that she could leave her alone.

As she observed the cozy living room her look found some photographs standing on a sideboard. She got up and walked over to get a closer look of them.

There were pictures of the girl with some people who were probably her friends, family pictures and even one where she was probably seven and was grinning toothless into the camera. A warmth spread out in Carmilla but she didn't make much of it until she looked at the last picture.

It was apparently of newer date and the girl was standing on a meadow full of flowers, wearing a white summerdress and smiling directly into the camera. _She really is beautiful._

Carmilla caught herself staring at the picture a little bit longer than she would like to admit and had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. For the last time she checked if the sleeping stranger was okay. Then she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper which were lying on the table and scribbled a message to the girl.

 

_Hey Cucpake,_

_you stumbled into my car last night and apparently mistook me for an cabdriver._

_Don't worry, I only considered kicking you out for a short moment._

_I am leaving a lamp on, so you don't get a heartattack in case you wake up when it's still night._

_If you need anything, I'll write my number down._

_Carmilla._

 

The darkhaired woman nodded to herself and quietly left the house.

At home she lay awake for a long time, thinking about the beautiful stranger and her smile.

-

After waking up her first instinct was to grab her phone and indeed there was a message from a unknown number. Her pulse quickened as she opened it.

_Hey Carmillla, I have really no idea how to thank you for what you did for me. I shouldn't be allowed to go outside on my own. Sorry that I caused you so much trouble :/_

 

Carmilla laughed and typed her reply.

 

_How are you feeling, Buttercup?_

 

_I think I'm having the worst headache that has ever happened to somebody but I already drank the whole bottle of water so I guess I will be ok soon. Really. Thank you so much._

Before she could stop herself a smile spread over her face.

_Anytime. Wouldn't dare to leave a Cupcake in distress alone. Hey, I don't even know your name!_

_Oh my god sorry, I'm Laura. Laura Hollis. Hey, I know that this maybe sounds a little bit weird but then again you saw me passed out and probably snoring, so maybe you'd like to come over tomorrow and I cook you my amazing lasagna as an attempt to thank you?_

Now she was literally bouncing up and down on her bed. Good god, what was happening to her.

_Sounds great._

_Come over at 7pm?_

 

_I'll be there, Cupcake. Now get some rest. It's still early._

 

_You are really chivalrous, know that? :) Ok. I'll message you later cause I really enjoy talking to you._

 

And for the whole day Carmilla was in the best mood since basically ever. Her brother was mocking her the entire time after she had explained to him and her mother what happened.

“So you're going to have a date with a girl who almost threw up in your car?”, Will asked and laughed.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “She did not almost threw up in my car cause she was asleep. So shut it and leave me be or I won't hestitate to disembowel you.”

“Carmilla!”, her mother scold her.

-

The next evening Carmilla was at Laura's door at exactly 7pm. She was a nervous trainwreck and had changed her outfit at least five times before she had settled on her usual leatherpants and flanel combination. It wasn't really a date, or was it?

She rang the doorbell and ran her right hand through her hair.

“I'm coming!”, came a sweet voice after a few moments. Carmilla got goosebumps. _What on earth._

A moment later the door was opened and there she was.

Her beautiful stranger dressed in jeans and a blue button up. She was beaming at her and before Carmilla could react she got pulled into a tight hug by Laura.

 

“I'm glad you came.”, she mumbled into her hair. “Me too, Cupcake. Me too.”

 


End file.
